


I wish I was him

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: I suppose this is a very strong T, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, There's plenty of Francis talk despite him not even being here, Twincest, You've been warned, his dead soul is here, not strong enough to be Mature honestly but still, set after Sierra de los Dinosaurios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: The first time Rulo Ricardo dressed up as Francis,it was purely to hide from his brothers and his fears.The second time Rulo Ricardo dressed up as Francis,it was purely so he could have an idea of how it must feel to be the object of your twin brother's desire.





	I wish I was him

**Author's Note:**

> Someone made the mistake of telling me about Rolando kissing Ricardo still dressed as Francis thinking it was actually the waiter and it didn't leave my mind ever since.  
> Can't believe I didn't think of that myself so I wouldn't go try and blame anyone else for this.

Rulo Ricardo grinned cheekily,looking himself over in Doris' body mirror,she was off somewhere he wasn't that bothered to really know,probably gossipping with Melody and Francis again at the Dining Car.

_Francis_.

It had been two weeks since Ricardo and Topa visited la Sierra de los Dinosaurios,two weeks since he pretended to be Francis for at least 15 minutes or more.

Felt like way more.

It has been two weeks since Rolando told the orange rulo to never dress up as Francis again because he's been dating the charming waiter for awhile and it was kind of....really creepy.

Even worse than when Natalio did it because that was just a joke.

And yet here Ricardo is,dressed in Francis' blue vest,white t-shirt with a black bowtie stamped on it,red pants with a wine-colored apron over them,he was even adorning Francis' yellow towel on his arm.

To finish it off,Arnoldo's cook hat to cover his own hair that obviously looks nothing like Francis'.

Ricardo bit his bottom lip,running a hand over the large,red hat that could easily cover his adorable,big brown eyes.

Maybe that's it? The hair,they both have raven hair but if he had Francis' gorgeous,voluminous rulos,Rolando would give him a chance for sure,Ricardo grinned satisfied with this conclusion.

The bassist's expression changed drastically and the Rulo tierno remained completely still when he felt a body press firmly against his back,two arms slowly wrapping around his waist from behind and a chin resting on his shoulder.

A shiver ran down the orange rulo's spine when he felt hot,wet lips eagerly making contact with the delicate,pale skin on his neck.

The plump lips that resembled his own,kissed,licked and bit lightly,Ricardo whimpered softly,feeling one of the hands on his waist reach under the vest and t-shirt,finding hot,soft skin there to run his hand over and squeeze.

The other's free hand reached for Ricardo's chin,pulling the sweet boy's head in the direction of his hungry mouth.

Ricardo's eyes widened once he saw his twin kissing his mouth,Rolando's eyes were closed shut,lustful expression adorning his handsome features,he kept on moaning lowly against the rulo tierno's mouth.

The orange clad bassist didn't kiss back out of pure shock despite thinking about this very moment happening so many times.

What he never considered was it actually happening in real life,ever.

Ricardo gasped,whining involuntarily once Rolando's hand under the shirt and vest reached a nipple and pinched it delicately,the teen guitarist took the other's newly opened mouth as a sign to deepen the kiss.

Rolando swears he just saw Francis back at the Dining Car with Melody and Doris,the 'pretty' Rulo isn't sure how his boyfriend had gotten here so fast,or when did he shave his chest,gained slightly broader shoulders,fuller,luscious lips like his own....

Rolando reached a frustrated hand that once was on -Francis'-chin to his hat and tried to pull it up.

"Take this stupid hat off,I know it makes you feel powerful but I-" the blue clad guitarist stopped his annoyed mumbling against Ricardo's mouth once his hand brushed slightly against a rulo hidden inside the hat.

A Rulo just like his own.

Rolando opened his eyes rather suspiciously and looked horrified at what the mirror showed him,the blue Rulo jumped back right away,accidentaly biting his twin brother's....delicious lips he was previously sucking on.

"Ow!"

"Ricardete! What are you doing dressed as Franciscocho again?! Look what you've done!" Rolando yelled at a terrified Ricardo who put one hand over his very red,swollen mouth,another pulling down at the towel the way Francis does and bolted from the room.

Carlos entered the Vagón Camerino right after the teen bassist left,the taller of the Rulo Siblings had seen Rolando jumping from behind a Francis clad Ricardo,he had seen enough to know something had gone very,very horribly.

"He's infatuated by you,you know? You should talk to him." Carlos said in his usual monotone,Rolando ran a hand over his own face and groaned.

"What do I even tell him,Carlicho??? Hey,Ricardini,I probably like you that way too??? But it's just not an option so you should move on like I did???" Rolando exclaimed exasperatedly,Carlos hummed to himself,putting a bony hand under his own chin.

"Did you really,Rolando?" Carlos said looking over at his brother,voice raised slightly

"Did I ... what?" Rolando didn't have time for Carlos' games,this is a crisis!

"Did you _really_  move on from Ricardo?" 

"Of course,Carlete! I told you I'm I'm dati-" 

"Topa is dating Lila despite never moving on from Natalio...." 

Rolando hung his head defeatedly,looking down at the red floor of the Monorail,it's common knowledge that their Captain and Natalio used to be a thing back in their High School and College days,it's a little funny to think about if he's honest.

"Well,that's not a fair comparison,they're not relat-" 

"Did you _really_ move on?" Carlos seemed to teleport in front of Rolando,hand firmly on the shorter's shoulder,intense blue gaze fixed on him,the teen guitarist looked everywhere but at his red-haired brother.

It's also common knowledge that Arnoldo and Francis' relationship goes beyond Mentor and Mentee (being it mostly unwilling on Francis' part) but nobody does anything about it,except for Rolando who usually tries to distract the curly-haired teen from it and Topa who seems to guilt-support everything the overstressed waiter does.

Still it's a miracle if their Captain even lets the olive-eyed boy finish a sentence.

Francis will miss him.Rolando bit his lip and looked straight in Carlos' eyes for the first time today,shaking his head slowly.

"...No,I really didn't."

"I'm glad we came to this conclusion,now if you'll excuse me,I'm heading back to the Dining Car because I'm still hungry and I've heard that Topa spilled ketchup all over Lila's new costume and I gotta see that." Carlos said in his usual tone,patting Rolando's shoulder,giving him his trademark smile and leaving the same doors he came in.

Rolando only chuckled and shook his head,it didn't even look like the guy just advised him to date their own brother.

* * *

Ricardo ran until he reached the bunkroom he shares with his brothers and Topa,shedding off the vest,hat and apron,almost throwing away the towel too but deciding on keeping it.

The teen bassist climbed up through Carlos' bed until he reached his top bunk,curling in on himself,holding tightly to Rulo Ricardito with one hand and pulling at the towel with the other,at last he let his tears fall and sobs escape.

Ricardo finally understood why Francis kept pulling at that towel so much,it was actually really soothing in a way.

It wouldn't be too long until the rulo tierno would start hearing the way-too-familiar voice of his older twin,calling him from afar,Ricardo only curled in the corner even more.

Why was he so scared? It's Rolando's fault,he should have payed more attention,the 'pretty' rulo had caught on fairly quickly the first time,why was it different this time?

"Ricarducho! Ricardiño! Ricardiniiisss-" Rolando stopped in his tracks,breath catching in his throat,he heard his Ricardo sobbing and looked up at the pile of twin misery curled up his orange bunk bed.

The blue rulo climbed up immediately,not sure what to even tell him,he just needed to get closer. 

"Breathe for me,okay? Look,Ricardito,I'm sorry-" Rolando whispered,already sat up in front of Ricardo,both hands reaching out to wipe tears from the sweet rulo's round cheeks.

"Sorry for what? Y-you told me not to wear Francis' clothes again,it's m-my faaaault,you didn't knoooow..." Ricardo kept on sobbing and whining,looking away,Rolando scooted closer,hugging Ricardo's trembling body closer to him.

Ricardo's got a point,the teen guitarist could blame the rulo tierno and get out of this situation easily.

"M-maybe- maybe,I wasn't completely sure,maybe I suspected something from the beginning ..." Rolando shrugged,Ricardo looked up at his brother shocked.

"W-What do you mean,Rolando?" the sweet rulo stuttered hesitantly.

"Wellll....for one,Franciscocho's mouth is way bigger,his lips way thinner,his nose is bigger than ours and sorta gets in the way sometimes,his chest is hairy like mine,he's got this cute gap on his front teeth that is fun to lick,he giggles sweetly when I kiss his neck because it tickles him and he lets out these absolutely obscene moans when I pinch his nipples-"

"Heeeey,that nipple thing actually huuurt! Why'd you do that?!" exclaimed Ricardo indignantly.

"Because it's supposed to feel good." Rolando couldn't help but shrug again and they both fell silent for a moment in each other's arms,Ricardo found himself involuntarily running a hand over the yellow towel.

"I wish I was him,I ... wish I was Francis." Ricardo said in an uncharacteristic serious tone,Rolando chuckled despite himself.

"Why would you want that? Nobody wants Francis' life,the things that guy has to go through,Arnoldazo,his demanding job,Arnoldazo-"

"But you looove him,he haaas you." Rolando's words died on his tongue.

"I ... love you too,Ricardín,you know that,please tell me you do..."

"I know,but not like thaaat! You're kind of obligated to love me,we're brotheeers!" Ricardo cried out,struggling to get away from Rolando's tight hold.

"That's not true and you know it!" Rolando kept his hold firm,one hand reaching up to cup his bassist sibling's cheek,forcing eye contact,Ricardo whimpered but obliged.

Intense,identical dark brown eyes fixated,hipnotized by one another.

"I am Rulo Rolando and I'm not obligated to do anything I don't want to,if I love you the very same way you love me it's because I chose to,I wanted to.Because it's you,you're wonderful,one of the best things that happened in my life,you don't need to be anybody else to have my love,affection and attention,you got that?" Ricardo bobbed his head quickly,dizzily,slightly taken aback by his twin's sharp tone.

Rolando's face got closer,kissing Ricardo's red,full lips,fully knowing it was him and very much enjoying the sweet little sounds the other boy was making,he tasted like the sweet candy apples Francis made earlier without Arnoldo knowing.

Ricardo tried his best to kiss back,it was his second kiss in less than 10 minutes,that's a record,he's gotta keep up.

"¡Sonrían!" Both twin's eyes opened wide to see Carlos smililing deviously,taking pictures with his phone.

"Blackmail." was all the drummer said before vanishing from the room.


End file.
